


Day 4

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart





	Day 4

Andy pulled the truck into the store parking lot. It had taken them all night to recover from yesterday's outing but they were both very sated and happy. It was the hottest thing Andy had ever done and he hoped it wouldn’t be the only time they did it. They had decided to spend the day watching movies and relaxing today and maybe even spending some time in the pool. Andy looked over to Norman, who’d just gotten a phone call. From the sounds of it, it was Jon Bernthal.

“Let me see and I'll text you later. Alright man. Bye.” Norman hung up the phone and looked at Andy. “He wants to come hang out this week.”

Andy knew that Jon hadn’t gotten to go see his family this week due to scheduling conflicts with his girlfriend's job. Well, that and the fact that she wasn’t happy that he wasn’t willing to commit. Jon was more of a player. “Is fine with me but it will have to be tonight because we have plans for every other night this week.” He had plans for tonight but they involved some new toys and he intended to use them at home so there was no schedule.

“Tonight is what he wanted. It's either us or that high price titty bar in downtown and we know how that turned out last time.” Norman lit a cigarette and shook his head. “At least at our place, he won’t be likely to get in the paper or land his ass in jail. It's a public service really.” He winked at Andy.

Andy laughed and wanted to admonish him but he was telling the truth. Jon was a horn dog on a good day, not that he and Norman weren’t, they just had some discretion or well the ability not to do it in front of cameras or get arrested, yet. “How bout we watch some movies, we can grab some junk food and beer here, then get pizza later? Tell him to bring his swim trunks in case we swim?” 

 “Oh don't worry, I'll tell him. He is not getting his naked ass in our pool again!” He flicked ashes out the window before pulling his phone back out. “Movies, pizza, and beer at our place at 7. Bring your damn trunks if you plan on getting in the pool” he typed out. He let Andy read it, “sound good babe?”

“Sounds good,” he smiled. He loved Jon like a brother, they were close, very close but he always saw the way Jon looked at Norman. He’d thought more than once, after seeing one of Jon’s extended drooling looks at his lover’s ass, about bending Norman over and fucking him boneless in front of him to make a point but hopefully, Jon will have his mind elsewhere tonight.

Norman opened the door and hopped out of the truck. “Don't know why he always calls me. Y'all are closer.” He crushed the cigarette butt beneath his boot. “Got the list?” He smiled as he waited on Andy to get out of  the vehicle.

Andy got out and closed the door handing the list to Norman. “You are friends too,” he said. He was afraid if he pointed out to Norman that Jon was always staring at him it would make him uncomfortable, though Norman had a voyeuristic streak a mile wide and loved for people to watch him.

They walked into the store and grabbed a cart. Of course, they had to pause for pictures but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. People had adjusted to seeing the cast around town by now so it was mostly tourists.

Norman smiled at the little girl who threw herself into his arms for a picture. She was a cutie. Her older brother was a teenager and tried to play it off like he didn't care but still wanted a picture with “Daryl Dixon.” The boy reminded Norman a little of his son. God, he missed him. Mingus was due to visit this weekend before filming got back in full swing. Norman could hardly wait. He picked up their conversation where they left off. “Yeah but you like talking on the phone. I fucking hate it and he knows it. Dick.”

“Language, there are little kids around,” he scolded. It was second nature to him to be fatherly because his kids were younger. “Maybe he likes hearing your voice?” he teased as he loaded stuff into the cart.

“Sh...sure” Norman corrected. He tried to watch it around the little ones but sometimes forgot. “I think he likes being a pain in my as...anatomy.”

“I know he’d like to be,” Andy muttered under his breath. “Grab the beer, sweetheart? Bottles please, I hate cans.”

“I know you do Daddy.” He kissed Andy’s cheek before heading to the beer section. He got a case of Andy’s favorite and a six pack of Jon’s. No sense in getting Jon drunk Norman thought. He consulted the list and decided Andy could get the next item. He rolled the cart up next to him. “Your turn” he felt his face flush.

Andy dropped a couple of cans of whipped cream in the cart and some chocolate syrup, things that weren’t on the list. He placed a kiss on his boy’s blushing nose. “Let’s go get your notebook.”

He led the way to the stationary aisle and saw Norman stop at the notebooks for school supplies. “Nope,” he shook his head. “Down here.” He looked until he found just what he wanted and handed the dark blue, leather-bound journal to Norman.

Norman looked at it. It was a bit fancy but if this was something they were going to keep then it might as well be built to hold up. “Okay,” he said with a smile and put it in the cart. “You're still getting the lube, though.” He patted Andy’s ass as he walked past him.

Andy squeaked and growled lustfully. He loved how bold Norman was getting. “I am going to have to find an industrial size bottle with you around. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Norman sighed then laughed wickedly. He remembered the card in the blue box that his collar came in. “I bet Sam could order me one of those. Should I call him and ask?” He hopped away from Andy as he turned a playful grin on his lover.

Andy gave him one of his “Rick Grimes’ don’t fuck with me looks. “We need to go back there and get some more toys. The one with the twisting pearls we used yesterday has to go. It leaves you with a red rubbed spot just inside the rim and it always worries me.” He paused pressing against Norman’s side, “though I do enjoy seeing you squirm while I’m checking you. Over stimulated and sensitive, walls fluttering as I rub them.” He walked away, moving down the aisle to pick up the lube.

Norman’s face was the color of a ripe tomato. He left Andy standing there and headed for the candy aisle. “Bossy fucker” he muttered. Norman loved chocolate, he usually ate at least one piece of it daily. He looked over the shelves deciding what he wanted.

Andy chuckled. He loved doing that to Norman, getting him all worked up. He grabbed a couple of bottles of their lube of choice then went to the only aisle he knew Norman would be in; candy. He pushed the cart up behind him. “Find something ya want?”

“Not particularly” he threw a pointed look at Andy. He grabbed several fun sized bags of different chocolate bars and placed them in the along with another bag of candy he wanted. “We need popcorn for movie night.”

Andy’s mouth fell open when he said ‘not particularly’. He would remember that next time Norman was needy. “Ok, popcorn it is.” He headed down the aisle and stopped in front of the different selections. “Microwave or stove top or Jiffy Pop,” he asked?

Norman rested his chin on Andy’s shoulder. Andy knew the answer. Norman smiled at the fond memories he had of making popcorn with his mother. “Jiffy pop please.” He wrapped his arms around Andy’s waist.

He grabbed four of the little pans of Jiffy Pop, knowing Norman would want some extra in the house, and tossed them into the cart. “Anything we are forgetting?”

Norman looked around them. “Yeah. I think so.” He stared into Andy’s eyes.

Andy smirked and arched his brow, leaning close like he’s going to kiss him. “There isn’t anything in this aisle you want, remember?” he whispered and walked away.

“That was the other aisle asshole.” Norman stomped behind him.

Andy actually laughed out loud at Norman. When the other man caught up to him he shook his head with a smile. “Sounds like someone is breaking that whining rule huh?”

“I'm gonna take that poster down I swear to God.” Norman rolled his eyes but was smiling. He reached around Andy. “Little Debbie! Yes!” He kissed Andy’s nose as he grabbed a couple of boxes of the snack cakes.

Their lives were insane. They just went from cockrings to snack cakes in zero point two seconds. “Just so you know I don’t need that paper to keep you following the rules,” he purred. Checking to be sure no one was around he swatted Norman’s ass playfully before heading toward the checkout.

Oh didn't he know it? But two could play the teasing game and he had a devious plan for the short ride home. After they checked out Norman put the bags in the back of the truck while two middle-aged soccer moms gushed over Andy. Norman leaned against the truck and watched in mild amusement. He pocketed the item he needed for their ride waiting to see if he was going to need to rescue Andy.

Andy had signed autographs and was posing for the pictures when one of the ladies pinched his ass really hard. He gasped and stepped away quickly, “No touching please.” He nodded for Norman to get in the truck. “Sorry but we have to go ladies. Have a great day.” He always tried to be super polite to everyone even when they weren’t in return. He quickly got in the driver's seat and shut the door. “Fuckin handsy women,” he growled.

Norman was glaring out the window. He had been about to come over when Andy signaled for him to get in the truck. “She grabbed your ass didn't she?”

“Yeah and a couple other things,” he growled as he backed the truck out of the space.

True to form Norman flipped them off as the truck passed them. “Don't people know not to touch what isn't theirs! You alright babe?” He slid his hand over Andy’s thigh.

“Norman,” he half-heartedly scolded when he flipped the women off. They hadn’t come out to the public as a couple yet because Norman had been uneasy about it after what happened with his ex and all the questions in the press that had bothered him so much. He took the hand resting on his thigh into his own and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m fine sweetheart. I just hate it when they grab like that. I’m glad it was me and not you, though, I would have killed someone.”

Norman thought back to the con where a fan bit him and he shuddered. Andy had lost his shit that night. “You aren't the only one that hates it.” He thought he knew something that might take Andy’s mind off of the incident in the parking lot. He reached into his pocket. He made enough noise to get Andy’s attention and curiosity.

Andy thought back to the biting incident and agreed. There had been many times ladies had grabbed and pinched Norman but when that woman hurt him it took several people to hold Andy back from going to him. He didn’t care who knew they were together but Jon had told him that Norman needed it to be secret and he would ruin that if he didn’t stay back. That’s the only thing that stopped him. He saw Norman fidgeting in his seat and glanced over. “What are you doing?”

Norman flashed Andy a devilish grin as he unwrapped s bright red blow pop. “Nothing Daddy.” He licked the candy then sucked it into his mouth. He grinned as he heard Andy’s soft gasp. He played with the lollipop for several minutes until they stopped at the traffic light. He looked innocently over at Andy.

Andy tried to bite back the moan but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. Watching Norman’s mouth work the sucker was driving him nuts. He focused on the road ahead until they came to a stop light. Once he was at a complete stop he turned and hit Norman with a smoldering glare. “Tease!”

Norman’s eyes danced. “Wanna lick Daddy?” He held  the sucker out to Andy.

Oh, he wanted to play huh? “Nah, I’m good,” he winked. Using his right hand he rubbed lightly over his stomach down to the button on his jeans. Shooting Norman a grin he unsnapped the button, lowered the zipper and reached inside pulling his now hard cock out and stroking it. The light changed and he pressed on the gas with a pleased grin.

Norman didn't try to hide the moan when Andy took his cock out. Instead, he moaned loudly and licked the sucker picturing it was Andy. “Mmmmmm.” He drooled and sucked, eyes never leaving Andy’s rock hard erection.

The obscene sounds Norman was making with the sucker were driving Andy to the edge already. He would glance over as often as he dared as his strokes sped up. “Enjoying that sucker sweetheart?”

“Mmmm hmm. It doesn't taste half as good as you do though Daddy.” Norman made his voice low and sugar sweet. He batted his eyes as Andy glanced at him.

Andy moaned as his breathing sped up. Thank God they were home because he wasn’t going to last. As soon as he turned the key off he stroked and squeezed his cock a few more times before he exploded all over his hand. He rested his head on the back of the seat panting for a moment. Reaching over he took Norman’s sucker and stuck it in his mouth for a moment. Pulling it out with a slurp he reached down and wiped it through the come on his hand before sticking it back in Norman’s mouth, which was hanging open. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he smiled. Tucking himself away he got out of the truck and grabbed the bags, smirking the entire time.

Norman closed his mouth savoring the flavor of Andy mixed with the candy. His cock was so hard it was difficult to stand up. When he could finally move comfortably he picked up the rest of the bags and headed inside. “Your welcome babe,” he said as walked behind Andy putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

Andy smiled and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. “Didn’t go quite as you hoped?” he asked playfully.

“Actually, it went better. I didn't think I would get to taste you.” He turned around to face his lover. “That was a nice treat.”

He shook his head, always amazed at how giving Norman was. Turning him around he lifted Norman up and sat him on the counter. “What are we going to do about this?” He ran his hands up Norman’s thighs and stroked the bulge in his jeans with his thumbs. “Humm?”

Norman smiled. He massaged Andy’s shoulders. “Whatever Daddy wants to do with it.” He conveyed with his eyes how sincere he was in his answer.

Andy took the sucker from Norman’s mouth and laid it in the sink then kissed him passionately, still rubbing him softly with his thumbs. “Well you did break a rule so you have to wear a cockring tonight but,” he smirked, “since we have a guest coming and it will be a good while until I can touch you I don’t think that’s a good idea yet. I could just tease you can keep you hard all night but I don’t think that’s a good idea either. Humm,” he pretended to be perplexed about the situation. “Oh, I know,” he said excitedly as he undid his lover’s jeans, “We can just leave it out like this and maybe it will go away?”

The rule about whining was clear in his mind. If he didn't want to wear a cockring every day for the rest of his life he better start remembering it. He swallowed the protest in his throat. “If that's what you think is the best Daddy.”

He was surprised that Norman wasn’t begging as much as he was leaking. “Hum.” He tugged Norman’s shoes, socks, and jeans off tossing them aside. Lifting Norman’s legs he pushed them up until his feet rested on the counter leaving him spread and exposed. He hoped they had time for this before their guest arrived. Reaching into the sink he put the sucker in his mouth before grabbing a bottle of lube out of the bag. Coating his fingers he massaged the still lose ring then slid two fingers in deep while stroking him with his other hand.

Norman gasped. He lifted one leg to place it on Andy’s shoulder. He moaned as he thought about the sucker in Andy’s mouth while enjoying his touch.

  
Andy let his fingers slip free and took the sucker from his mouth with a pop. He could feel Norman starting to tense already in his hand. “You are so worked up,” Andy purred. Watching Norman’s eyes. lust blown and hooded, he pressed the sucker to the slick hole.

“Oh, you dirty fucker” Norman laughed. He couldn't fight the moan. He only hoped that Andy would lick up what he got sticky.

“You are the one who started using this as a toy,” he explained as he pressed the red, sticky candy harder causing it to slip inside. Once the ring of muscles closed around the stick he decided he wanted to try something. Tugging it just enough to jerk against the muscles from the inside but not slip free before pushing it back in deep enough for the tips of his fingers to slip inside repeatedly while he squeezed Norman’s throbbing dick with his other hand, “How does that feel?”

“So goddamn good, it ought to be illegal and probably is” he moaned and writhed. His eyes were rolling up in his head.

Andy got an idea and shoved the sucker deeper until his first finger and thumb were buried deep in Norman too. Moving just a fraction he was able to slam the sucker against Norman’s prostate. Oh yeah, this could work! He fucked his boy just like that hard and fast, Stroking him and sucking on the head of his cock, running his tongue over it and playing with the slit.

“Fuck Andy. Please. Oh please…” His voice broke off. He bucked and seized as the sucker hit his spot over and over.

He let the column of flesh slip from his mouth. “Cum for me boy,” he moaned and sucked him back in.

Something about that phrase always pushed him further over the edge than he thought possible. He buried his hands in Andy’s hair as he shot down his throat with a hoarse cry. He arched and slammed his ass against the counter before he melted into a puddle against his lover.

“Woah,” Andy chuckled when Norman collapsed against him all boneless and sated. Andy was able to toss the sucker from where he stood, wet a few paper towels and clean the sticky candy away and toss those before Norman ever spoke.

“That was amazing.” He grinned at Andy. He leaned forward to pull his man into a deep kiss. “Thank you, babe.”

Andy kissed him for a while then lifted him off the counter and sat him on his feet, “You need to get dressed again sweetheart because Jon will be here soon.” He gave the backside he loved so much a playful swat and washed his hands before started putting groceries away.

“Want some help with that before I go change Daddy?”

He shook his head and laughed. “If you don’t get dressed Jon is going to find me fucking you through the floor so, no.”

Norman laughed full and loud. God, he loved this man. “Yes, sir.” He turned toward the stairs, then looked back. He fingered the collar. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He looked up from the fridge. He saw what Norman was pointing at. “You can leave it or I can take it off. It’s entirely up to you.”

“I want it left on, please. I just wanted to know if you had anything specific in mind you wanted me to wear tonight.”

“Anything will be fine. We are just watching a movie with Jon.”

Norman grinned. “Okay.” He ran up the stairs. It only took a little while for him to find what he wanted. He pulled on the faded ripped jeans that fit like a glove. The soft white sleeveless t-shirt hugged his chest. He looked in the mirror. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose Andy’s attention tonight, even it was just a night at home. He loved that his collar was clearly visible. Satisfied with what he saw he went downstairs.

Andy ordered the pizzas and just as he hung the phone up the doorbell rang. He’d lost more time playing than he’d expected but the house was clean enough he thought. Opening the door he smiled at Jon. “Hey brother, come on in!”

“Hey, man.” Jon stepped in and slapped Andy on the shoulder. He noticed movement on the stairs and looked up. He managed to shut his mouth rather quickly.

Norman was in the middle of the stairs when Andy opened the door. “Hey Jon” he called then made his way downstairs.

Andy looked up when he heard Norman speak and he looked the man up and down like he wanted to devour him. “Have a seat, I’ll grab everyone a beer,” he said.

Norman flashed Andy a beautiful smile. “Want some help?”

“I got it, you two pick a movie,” he said as he went to the kitchen.

“Hey, Norm. What's up? Enjoying the week off?”

“Yeah. How about you?” Norman smiled.

“It'd be better if I was getting laid but you know.”

“That you're an asshole and a player?” Norman quipped.

Andy shot Norman a look as he walked back into the room. He handed Jon a beer then sat down on the sofa and handed Norman his. “So, what are we watching?”

Jon laughed at Norman’s comment. “None of that sappy shit you always pick.”

Andy took a deep breath. This might be harder than he thought. Opening his beer he took a cool drink. “You afraid of the sappy shit because you like it, Jon? Cause most people who talk like that are just afraid to admit that’s the type of person they are.”

“Never been shy about what I like Andy.” His gaze lingered on Norman.

Andy really wanted to grab Norman and mark him with the way Jon was staring at him but he took another drink of his beer instead. “So what are we watching?”

Norman had slid to the floor looking through the pile of DVDs and Blu-Rays they had. “Jon can pick if he wants. Most of these here are action/adventure.”

“Put in the Age of Ultron,” Andy smirked. “Jon has a thing for Robert Downey Jr.”

Jon opened his beer. “I can't decide if it's all that shiny metal technology or his great ass I like the best.”

Normal snorted. He put the rest of the movies back in the cabinet and crawled forward on all fours to put the disc in.

Andy coughed, nearly choking on his beer at the sight. He was grateful that the doorbell rang at that moment. Thank God for quick delivery. He distracted himself by getting up and going to the door, shooting Norman a glare on his way past. His boy was being a tease. He paid for the pizza and tipped the boy and closed and locked the door. He stepped into the kitchen to get the plates and napkins he’d set out then placed them all on the coffee table before taking his seat again.

Norman worried his bottom lip. He caught the glare Andy shot him. He wasn't sure what he had done but figured he should be nicer to Jon.

Jon drank his beer and watched his two hosts. Something was up. Thinking he would give them a minute he announced. “Gotta piss. I'll be back.” He walked out of the room.

Andy paused the movie. When he was sure Jon was out of earshot he looked to Norman. “You are killing me with all the teasing sweetheart.”

“But I'm not doing anything Daddy.” He looked worried.

Maybe Norman wasn’t doing anything unusual and it was just Andy’s over active Libido getting to him? “You’re right. I’m sorry. You just look amazing and I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off of you I guess.”

“I'll go change. Can always say I spilled my beer.” Norman stood up. The last thing wanted to do was distress, Andy.

Andy grabs his arm and stops him. “No, you won’t. You look amazing. Sit down and let’s enjoy tonight alright? I’m sorry.”

“You don't have anything to apologize for. I dressed for you, but I promise I wasn't teasing you.”

He pulled him to sit next to him on the couch and kissed his head. “Well, you look beautiful. I love that outfit on you.”

“I'm glad you like it, Daddy. I'll wear it more often.” Norman kissed his temple.

Andy looked up as Jon came back into the room. “Took you long enough,” he teased.

The tension in the room was gone. Jon smiled. “Yeah well I had roll the hose back up!” He winked and flopped down in the chair.

Andy pushed play again as he rolled his eyes. He heard Norman’s phone but knew it was a text so he didn’t stop the DVD again. He was talking to Jon about the movie. “You know they had a blast filming this.”

Norman checked his phone the second time it buzzed. He saw his son’s picture and smiled. When he opened the text the smile faded. He felt his heart drop. He bit his lip hard, willing himself not to get upset.

Andy took a drink of his beer and noticed it was almost empty. “Anyone need anything else to drink?”

“I’ll take a refill brother” Jon answered.

“Norman?” Andy asked looking over. He realized he was upset about something. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. He drew in several deep breaths. “Ming isn’t coming.” He kept his eyes down.

Andy sighed. He knew how much Norman had been looking forward to seeing his son. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Did he say why?”

“Yeah, he’s going on a trip with some friends.” Norman pocketed his phone. He didn't know what to reply so he sent a simple, “have fun. Love you.”

“I'm sorry man,” Jon muttered.

“He’s just a teenager, he doesn't think about mom and dad a whole lot unless he needs something. I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you. How about we fly him in when he gets back?”

Norman knew Andy was probably right but this had begun to happen a lot. He nodded and looked at the tv.

Andy went and got the beers then sat down. He reached over and pulled Norman into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

Jon noted that Norman wasn't talking about it but still seemed upset. “You need to talk it out, man?”

Norman shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

Andy knew that it would take Norman a while to find his words. He was such a quiet person, especially around other people that he struggled to talk sometimes. He was comfortable with Jon but he still wasn’t as talkative. He rubbed Norman’s back and kissed his head again. “I’m here when you find your words sweetheart. Whatever you need.”

Norman nodded but remained quiet.

Jon opened the pizza and took a slice trying not to stare at his friends. “Look at that,” He pointed to the screen excitedly.

“What? Downey’s ass or the explosion?” Andy laughed.

“The explosion you prick!” Jon glared. “You know how much money they used just on that explosion?”

Norman couldn't calm himself down. Without overthinking it he reached over and unzipped Andy’s fly. He took his lover’s cock out and stretched out so he cockwarm Andy while the two men talked.

Andy looked down at his boy, surprised but proud that he knew what to do to calm down. He started stroking his hair and rubbed his thumb over his jaw.

Jon blinked a couple of times not sure that he was really seeing what he was seeing. Norman just went down on Andy’s cock and Andy wasn’t moving or moaning or anything! “Fuck me that’s hot,” he moaned around a mouth full of pizza.

Andy chuckled and shook his head at Jon. “He is hot but he's not doing what you think.”

“He’s sucking your dick, I’m not fuckin stupid,” Jon barked.

“He’s not,” Andy shook his head. “He’s cockwarming.”

“Cockwarming? Is that some of that bondage shit?”

Andy took a deep breath, “Something like that, yeah.”

“Ya’ll do that stuff? Whips, chains, spreaders?” He was rock hard and didn’t care. He’d thought Andy was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen and Norman well, he wasn’t too hard on the eyes either! Jon wouldn’t mind being the filling in that sandwich!

Andy looked down at Norman thinking it was terribly unfair that he had his mouth full while Jon was a big ball of questions. “Think of this as a pacifier. He was about to have a panic attack and this is what calms him down.”

“I got a big pacifier right here if he needs one,” Jon said palming his dick.  

Andy growled, low, “No one but me. He doesn’t suck or fuck anyone but me.” His tone held a warning and he felt Norman shiver.

“So ya’ll don’t play with others?” Jon sounded disappointed.

Andy cocked his head to the side at how bold Jon was being. “Oh we play a lot,” he purred. Norman loves to put on a show but no one fucks him but me.” Andy felt Norman shiver in his lap at the mention of putting on a show. When he looked down he saw Norman’s blue eyes wide with lust. Andy gave the collar two tugs which was their sign for him to speak. “Something you need to say little one?”

Norman slowly rose. He licked his lips. “Thank you, Daddy.” He smiled. He heard the gasp from Jon’s direction. He paused.

Andy pulled Norman into his lap to give him comfort. “It’s alright sweetheart.”

“Daddy?” Jon’s mouth was hanging open again. “He’s your daddy? What does that mean?”

“It means he takes care of me. He loves me. He cherishes me.” He looked at Jon, feeling much more calm. He turned his face back to Andy. “Thank you, Daddy. That helped a lot.”

“Rule number eight right? He winked at his boy.

“So, uh, this whole putting on a show thing,” Jon squeaked.

Andy laughed and smiled at Norman. He knew Norman liked people watching him get played with and fucked but he needed him to know it was all up to him. Andy was fine either way.

“That's up to Daddy” Norman answered. He was looking at Andy, not Jon. Norman wasn't opposed to the idea at all.

“Daddy doesn't care,” Jon said quickly which earned him a look from both the other men.

“If this happens and you touch him without my permission Jon I will hurt you.”

“I..I wouldn’t.” he held up his hands.

“And if one word of this leaves this house I will personally make sure you never fuck anything again and will never be able to feel anything that tries to fuck you,” Andy was blunt and meant what he said.

“Fair enough. Ya’ll are my friends I wouldn't do that.” Jon meant it. He was an ass but he loved his friends.  
   
Andy pondered the thought for a moment and wondered if this would make Jon worse or better on set. He knew the man was their friend so he popped Norman on the ass, “go get a few toys you want to use and bring them here.”

“Yes Daddy,” he said aloud. He leaned close and whispered where Jon couldn't hear, “do you want me to change Daddy?” He was already thinking of the toys he would pick.

“Nope, just meet us out by the pool,” he smiled.

Norman kissed him before climbing off the couch and heading upstairs.

Andy tucked himself away, turned off the tv and opened the patio doors which lead to their big heated swimming pool. The yard was gated with seven-foot security gates so no one could see in. He sat his beer and Norman’s down on a table and sat on one of the lounge chairs.

Jon sat on the lounge next to Andy’s. “How long have ya’ll been doing this?”

Andy arched a brow, “you know we’ve been seeing each other since the second season.”

“Yeah but this Daddy stuff,” he drooled.

“Since about the third season, I guess.” He took a drink of his beer. “Brother you need to calm down or you are gonna explode,” he laughed.

Norman met them outside. He placed lube, a small leather flogger, the vibrating anal beads, Andy’s favorite butt plug for Norman to wear, and the dildo with the pearls and prostate stimulator on the table. He walked over and knelt next to Andy.

Andy held out his hand for the cockring he knew Norman would have remembered. “Forgetting something?”

“Never Daddy.” He handed over the purple cockring with a kiss to Andy’s palm.

“Good boy,” he purred. “Strip for me sweetheart.”

Norman removed his shirt in one fluid motion. He tossed it in Jon’s direction as he winked at Andy. Slowly he rose to his feet. He took his time undoing each button on his fly. He watched Andy’s eyes. Once the fly was open he let the jeans fall to the ground. He was wearing a dark Crimson pair of boxer briefs. He watched for Andy’s reaction.

Andy sat back in the lounge chair enjoying the show Norman was putting on for them. He could tell Norman was enjoying it as well because he was already hard. He gave Norman a slight nod to let him know everything was fine for him to continue as he palmed his own cock through his jeans.

Norman licked his lips as Andy palmed his own cock. He hooked his thumbs in the boxer briefs. Slowly he rolled them down his thighs. He wiggled his ass just enough to draw the attention of both men. Once he was naked he dropped to his knees in front of Andy again.

Andy crooked his finger and motioned for Norman to come to him. When he was at his side Andy stroked Norman’s already hard cock several times until his was biting his lip. “Why are you being punished Norman?” he asked as he fastened the tight cockring in place.

“Punished?”  Jon moaned

“Because good boys follow the rules. I broke a rule earlier today.”

Andy shook his head, “you are a good boy and you know that. You just broke a rule, that’s all.” He needed Norman to know breaking a rule didn’t mean he was bad. He straddled the lounge chair, putting a leg on either side and scooting back as far as he could. “Straddle the chair in front of me sweet boy, ass facing me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Norman stood. He straddled the chair while standing, his ass close to Andy’s face. He lowered himself into the sitting position.

“Nope, on your feet,” he told him. “Bend forward, hands on the lounge.”

Norman stood back up then bent over slowly, allowing his body to stretch. He placed his palms on the lounge chair.

“Fuck me,” Jon moaned as he reached into his pants and started stroking himself.

Andy glanced over and laughed. Leaning forward he bit Norman’s ass cheek and sucked at it leaving a mark. He’d wanted to do that ever since he knew Jon was coming. “Mine,” he growled. Reaching under Norman he stroked him, tugging and squeezing to make him squirm. “Let’s see what you brought.” Andy looked over at the table and saw the flogger and the beads. He poured some of the lube over the beads and coated them before slipping two fingers into Norman. He knew he was still loose from earlier. “I like these little knobby ones,” he said absently. “Makes the pleasure better.”

Jon moaned and hissed when Andy put his fingers in Norman “Little?” Jon gasped! “That’s little?”

“Well, the first two are,” Andy shrugged as he looked at them. They started with the size of a finger and grew until they reached golf ball size. They had little rubber bumps all over them to increase stimulation.

Norman giggled at the exchange between the two men. Jon’s reactions were priceless. He moaned as Andy moved his fingers inside of him. His tilted his head back. The light breeze caressed his body, causing his nipples to harden.

“You know baby boy I don’t think Jon here can last as long as us. Maybe he needs to borrow one of your rings?”

“Fuck you I can last!” Jon hissed. His manhood had been questioned.

“Yeah? We haven’t even started and you're about to cream your jeans,” Andy teased. He pulled his fingers free and slid the first two beads in easily, the third one he had to push harder and by the fourth and biggest one he had to pause and let Norman catch his breath. He stroked his ass and thigh, “Breathe sweetheart, big deep breaths.”

Norman closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He relaxed his muscled. He brushed his fingers over Andy’s hands. “Jon might change his mind about the cockring if he knew how much more intense it makes the orgasm Daddy.”

“More intense?” Jon questioned. “It looks like it fucking hurts! You're squeezed until you’re swelling.”

Andy looked between Norman’s legs to make sure everything thing was alright. He looked at Jon in question. “He swelled because he’s hard.” Duh, he thought.

“No, he’s huge!”

“Well yeah, that’s got nothing to do with the ring, though,” Andy laughed. He pressed the last bead forward and had to put a lot of pressure to get it to pop through but it finally did.

Norman moaned and swayed on his feet. “Mmmmmmmm. Fuck.”

“Jesus,” Jon moaned as he watched Norman’s ass swallow the ball that was way too big to fit.

Andy pulled Norman back to sit in his lap, making the beads roll around inside him. He knew the position had been hard on his muscles. “Ok sweetheart?” He asked as he stroked him from root to tip.

“Aaaahhhh.” He stretched and moved a little in Andy’s lap. “Yeah Daddy. I'm good.” His eyes were glazed slightly. His smile was wider. He was starting to feel like he was floating.

Andy moaned loudly when Norman squirmed against his groin. He wrapped his arms around Norman and pressed down on his lower belly to add more pressure as he bucked his hips up. Watching his boy getting off on being watched was hot. He kissed Norman’s neck and then his jaw. “I love you, Norman.”

  
“Ugh, mushy shit,” Jon fussed.

“Who here has the boy?” Andy asked arching his brow at Jon. The man looked back at him sheepishly.

Norman ignored the exchange. He moved his hands back to grip Andy’s curls and neck. He moved his ass against Andy’s lap, grinding very slowly back and forth. “I love you more.”

Andy let him grind against him loving the pressure it caused but his jeans were getting very uncomfortable as the zipper was biting into his erection. He patted Norman’s thigh, “Up sweetheart. Daddy’s got to move.”

Norman let out a tiny whimper but moved as quickly as he was commanded. He stayed close to Andy waiting for instructions. “Are you okay Daddy?”

“Jeans are getting a little tight,” he laughed and looked down. He hugged Norman to him and whispered. “Such a good boy for me.” He removed his shoes and socks before removing his jeans and underwear tossing them aside. He still has his button up on. “Go on the other side of the lounge, bend over with your hands on the lounge, ass facing Jon.”

Norman flashed him that devilish grin. “Yes, sir.”  He walked around the chair and slowly bent over placing his palms on the fabric. He bends a little lower exposing himself a little more. He sighed.

Andy noticed Jon staring at his cock but didn’t say anything. He was pretty well endowed so he got it a lot. He walked around to Norman. “Bet those beads rolling around in there feel amazing huh?”

“So fucking good Daddy. Not as good as your cock, but they do feel good.”

  
He ran his hand over the flogger before picking it up. “Bet I can make it feel better,” he smirked and switched on the vibration setting.

Jon heard the sound and gasped, biting his lip to keep from embarrassing himself as he came in his pants.

“You always do make it feel even better Daddy.” The moan rose up from the pit of his stomach and poured out as the vibrations started. His spine arched. “Fuck me!”

“Soon,” he smiled. “Got more toys first,” Andy drew the flogger back and smacked Norman’s pale ass with it, soft at first but soon hard enough to heat each cheek and turn it pink. After ten swats to each side, he stopped and rubbed his hand over them to see how warm they were.

Norman shivered and whimpered. His ass was on fire but not in a bad way. His body throbbed as Andy rubbed his ass cheeks. He could feel Jon’s eyes on him as much as felt Andy’s touch. Slowly and sensually he swayed his ass. He let a moan slide between his lips. “Ooohhhh Daddy.”

Andy amped the speed up on the beads before administering the same number of swats again knowing Norman was so close to begging.

Jon stood up and moved next to Andy so he could get an even better view of what was going on. He watched as Andy dropped the flogger and ran his hands over Norman’s red ass squeezing the cheeks until Norman whimpered and squirmed. “Fuck!” he rasped when he saw Andy lean forward and licked at the quivering hole.

Norman cried out loudly, “ffffffuck!” He loved when Andy licked him. It was almost too much. His muscles all over were tense. He quivered needily.  He bit his lip holding the words in for just a bit longer.

Andy pressed his tongue forward until it breached the opening and chuckled to himself when he tasted the faint flavor of cherry from earlier. He knew Norman was trying to hold off a bit to put on a show for Jon but Andy had other plans for after this as well. He knew just the thing that would make him beg. Straightening back up he reached for the flogger again. He turned so he was standing beside Norman’s upturned ass and placed a hand on his heated cheek. “Ready boy? I want you to count them off.”

Norman swallowed thickly as he panted heavily. He nodded eagerly. “Yes Daddy, ready.” His eyes flared as Andy told him to count. The goosebumps broke out all over his body. Andy was going to kill him with pleasure. His eyes rolled up slightly at the thought. His voice wavered just a hair as he answered. “Yes, sir.”

Andy used his free hand to spread his boy’s ass open revealing the pink pucker with the string to the beads hanging from it. He braced himself against Norman’s side for support and landed two swats against the exposed hole in rapid succession.

Norman shivered as Andy spread him wide. No, he wouldn't. Not now. Not with Jon watching. Not with the toy whirring inside him. Yes, he would! Norman should've known. He hissed a breath telling himself not to melt into the lounge chair. “One. Two.” He counted shakily. He whimpered and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Good boy,” he purred and rubbed Norman’s skin soothingly. Running his hand around the muscled flank and down to the bound cock and balls. He gripped them in his hand and pushed them back so that they were hanging between Norman’s spread thighs. He raised the flogger and gave two, very light seats, one to Norman’s balls the other to the throbbing cock. Not hard enough to hurt just enough to send a tense sensation through him.

“T..th...three. F..four” Norman struggled to speak. His body arched and bucked. He knew if it weren't for the cockring he would be painting the lounge chair white. He whined high in the back of his throat. He sagged heavily against Andy.

Andy moved his hand back up and spread Norman open again. “Good boy. Look at you, spread open, hard and leaking, exposed to Jon’s gaze.” He gave a tug to the string causing the beads to jostle their position and lay up against his prostate and rim before landing two more sharp smacks to his hole.

Jon whimpered and felt himself getting hard again. “That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” he panted.

“Five. Sssssix” he hissed. Andy’s words broke him. “Please, please, please Daddy please.” He trembled and shook. He swore he felt Jon and Andy’s breath on his back.

“Please what boy,” Andy asked, reaching down and stroking Norman’s throbbing flesh.

“Please let me show you what a good boy I am. Please,  Daddy, let your boy cum for you.”

“Yeah let him cum,” Jon moaned. “Want to see him cum.”

Andy smirked. “On your back sweetheart.”

Norman moved as quickly as he could. He settled on his back on the lounge chair. Each movement causing his arousal to soar higher. He trilled softly. As he moved he brushed against both Andy and Jon, as he did he shook and moaned loudly.

Andy hissed at the contact to his own neglected erection. He positioned Norman so that he was on complete display, knees up to his chest, spread wide so everything, including his clenching hole, was visible. He knelt beside his boy and removed the cockring. “You may cum when you can,” he purred. Placing a kiss on Norman’s splayed thigh he began to stroke the thick hard on. He knew it wouldn’t take long and he was right. Norman’s hips were bucking, sweat beading on his skin and his keening whines had reached a fevered pitch. Just as the orgasm hit Norman and his body clamped down in waves of muscle contractions Andy pulled the still vibrating beads out though the spasming hole.

Jon hissed when Norman brushed against him wanting to reach out and touch him but he knew better. He had a feeling he would need Andy’s permission for that.

Norman locked eyes with Jon as the orgasm hit him because of the sound Jon made. Jon had never looked at Norman with such blazing desire. Norman blushed but all clear thought began to shut down. His hands sought out any part of Andy he could grab. The waves of pleasure crashing against him so hard they threatened to drown him. When the beads were yanked free Norman spurted so high it hit Andy’s stomach. Norman moaned and bent his back like a wild animal. He was glad their neighbors weren't close. His noises only grew louder.

Jon watched in awe as Norman bucked and bowed in pleasure and when he saw him cum it took his breath away. He’d never seen anyone cum so hard in his life and when it splatter on Andy’s stomach and purple cock it made Jon weak in the knees.

Watching Norman lose control like this was one of Andy’s greatest pleasures. Knowing he was the cause of it was one of his biggest points of pride. He rubbed Norman’s sides as he came down and cuddled him against his chest rubbing his back. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You are such a good boy,” he cooed. “Made daddy so proud Noman.”

“Thank you Daddy” he sighed in a soft whisper. He was so relaxed. He sought out Andy’s mouth, longing to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Andy, melting into him as they kissed lazily.

Jon licked his lips and felt the need to point something out. “Andy, you didn’t cum.”

Andy smirked against Norman’s kiss. “Want to tell Jon why?”

“Daddy will cum. I'll help him. It's choice where and when.” He looked at Andy. He stroked his lover’s cheek. “Daddy isn't done with his boy yet.” He kissed Andy softly, wrapping a hand in Andy’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Not done yet?” Jon gaped. “You just came so hard you collapsed. No way you are getting it up again!” He paused to think about what he’d witnessed already and things he hadn’t thought they could do. “Right?”

Andy smiled down at Norman, still cuddling him and letting him recover a bit. He’d allow Norman to answer.

“Sorry, you'd be wrong. You'd be surprised how many times in a day Daddy can get me hard.” He smiled up at Andy.

Jon laughed, “Ya’ll are like a couple teenagers.”

Andy shook his head and smiled. “Look at him.  Can you blame me?”

“No,” Jon replied a little too quickly and blushed.

Andy sat up considering how he should position Norman for their next round. The cushions on the lounge were soft so he decided to lower the back all the way down so it was flat. “Hands and knees sweetheart. Chest lowered, ass in the air toward the top of the lounge.” 

Norman nodded. He thought quickly before getting up to position himself. He whispered in Andy’s ear. A nod and a wicked smile were his answer. Norman and walked around the lounger to get ready. As he passed Jon he cupped Jon’s crotch and squeezed. He giggled then got on the furniture and settled himself just as Daddy wanted him.

  
Jon tensed when he was grabbed. He couldn’t help but buck against the touch as he eyed Andy wearily. He didn’t know how he would react to Norman touching him. He couldn’t help but moan.

Andy had to admit he wasn’t overly fond of Norman touching anyone else but he knew his boy only had eyes for him. “I think that deserves a little payback don’t you?” He asked Jon. 

“Huh?” was the only word Jon could find in his lust-addled head.

Andy stood and stepped away from Norman. “Fingers, mouth, toys are allowed. Play with him.” He gave Jon permission and stood back.

Jon quickly seated himself behind Norman. He’d never done anything like this before but he was no stranger to sex. Grabbing some lube he poured a little too much over his hand in his nervousness. Setting the bottle aside he shoved three fingers into Norman. It was abrupt and had no finesse at all. He started pistoning the digits in and out spreading them and fucking him deep with them like he would a woman partner.

It didn't hurt but Norman knew immediately that Jon had no experience with a man. It would have hurt like a bitch if he hadn't already been open. It wasn't enough and was too much all at the same time. Norman tried to look at Andy but couldn't see him. He wasn't sure what to say and if he should say anything. He reached out to grab the cushion on the lounge, needing to anchor himself.

  
Andy looked on and cringed when Jon just rammed his fingers in but didn’t say anything. He knew Norman would let him know if it hurt. After a few moments, he noticed Norman reach up and grip the lounge cushion and knew he needed to step in. “You realize that he’s not an inflatable doll right?”

“Huh?” Jon asked absently, focused on quickening his movements.

  
Norman whimpered softly. “Daddy” was all he said.

Andy put a hand on Jon’s arm to stop him then stepped up and placed a hand on Norman’s back to let him know he was there. “It’s not a race brother. He may be a man but still gentle touches and soft hands are sensual.  What you’re doing is rough and would have been painful if he hadn’t been stretched already. Do you just plow into women that way?” he chuckled.

“Hell yeah, the harder the better,” Jon answered proudly.

Andy groaned and shook his head. “One of these days that caveman shit is going to get old. Here,” he reached down and probed at the stretched opening slipping a finger in alongside Jon’s. He wrapped his hand around the other man’s and guided his movement. “Finesse  man, slow, sensual movements. Deep can be good, fast and brutal can be fun but you bring the pleasure first.”

Norman moaned softly as the movement and touch changed. His grip on the cushion loosened. He thought any woman with Jon after this would and should thank Andy for the lesson.

Andy saw the changes in Norman and felt him start to relax. He seemed to be doing fine with three of Jon’s fingers and one of his own so he decided to slip another finger inside. The ring of muscle quivered as it was stretched so tight it turned red. He curved his fingers causing Jon’s to do the same. “Feel for something that is soft and spongy. Right there, feel it?”

“Yeah,” Jon said, amazed by the feel of it. He pressed on it and poked at it. “What is it?”

“Heaven” Norman cooed. He felt so full. Jon’s probing of his prostate wasn't expert but it felt good. His whole body began to relax. He knew Andy’s fingers were in him as well. It was so hot.

Andy laughed at Norman’s answer. “That’s his prostate,” he explained. “That’s the sweet spot for a man. You don’t poke at it like you are playing a video game,” he chuckled. “You rub like this,” he moved their fingers in a circle massaging the nub and every once in awhile he would pulsate his fingers against it. 

As Andy guided Jon, the sensations turned from good to fabulous. Norman moaned. He moved his ass in time with their fingers. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel.

Andy let his fingers slip free. “And when he gets comfortable like that then it’s time to change your tactics. You want to keep him on edge,” he teased.

Jon removed his fingers as well and couldn’t help but stare at the red hole moving like it was trying to pull them back in. “Fuck that’s hot!”

Andy poured some lube on the dildo with the prostate stimulator that Norman had brought. Of course, it was Norman’s favorite, the one with the pearls and the vibrating body with the pulsating prostate stimulator. The one where Andy always had to check him afterward. He handed it over to Jon. “Fuck him with it but put it in gently,” he warned. He stood by and watched to be sure he did it right.

Jon slid the toy in and palmed himself as he watched Norman’s body swallow it up. He saw the control on the bottom and twisted it as high as it would go and started fucking Norman with it hard and fast, plunging it as deep as it would go.

Norman huffed then pouted as their fingers left him. He barely had time to miss them though before Jon was plowing into him with the toy. “Fuck!” He yelled.

“I am!” Jon exclaimed. He took the comment as a challenge and started moving harder, rocking Norman with each downward thrust.

Andy walked to the front of the lounge and faced Norman. “Up on your hands,” he ordered. When he complied Andy stroked himself once then pressed his leaking, throbbing head to Norman’s lips. “Open.”

Norman moaned loudly and thrust back against Jon and the toy as he opened for Andy. “Yes, Daddy.” He stared at Andy with open lust.

Andy grabbed a handful of Norman’s hair and started to fuck his mouth hard and fast hitting the back of his throat hard and fast. He moaned whorishly as his neglected cock finally got some attention. “You can cum when you want boy.” He knew Jon’s thrusts were brutal and he didn’t want Norman to think he was disobeying if he came.

Norman swallowed Andy as quickly as he could. Being filled in both holes was enough to make him shake with the desire to cum. As soon as Andy gave the word Norman lets go. His cries were muffled only by Andy’s throbbing cock. His back arched and his cock spat cum violently. He worked Andy’s cock with his throat as well as his tongue.

Andy was close to cumming himself but he quickly pulled free allowing Norman’s upper body to collapse down to the cushion. He heard him whimper and realized Jon was still pounding the toy inside him.

Norman whimpered and crumbled against the lounge chair. He couldn't speak. His eyes sought Andy. His body was bucking and shuddering. Every nerve ending in his body was on edge, but his muscles were a puddle. He drooled then moaned before his head hit the cushion.

  
 Andy moved to Norman and turned the toy off carefully slipping it free. He slipped three fingers in to check him. Again he found the red spot but no damage. He stepped away to the outdoor mini fridge and grabbed some water. He tossed one to Jon then opened another. “Drink sweetheart.” He helped lift Norman’s head and held the bottle to his lips.

Norman gulped the water greedily. His legs curled around where Jon was sitting behind him. He reached up to caress Andy’s chest and arms. His eyes only on Andy.

Andy watched as Norman recovered making sure he was alright. Once he was sure ok he placed a soft kiss on Norman’s lips. “Up for the big finish sweetheart?”

Norman gave him a beautifully bright smile. “Always Daddy” he purred.

“On your feet,” Andy said helping Norman up. He placed one foot on the lounge and hooked Norman’s leg over his own spreading him open. Norman was so opened and stretched that Andy was able to slam deep, fast sheathing himself in one thrust. “Oh fuck, feels so good.”

“Fuck” Norman moaned. “Always feels so good to have you in me, Daddy. Needed you.” He pulled Andy into a kiss. Licking at his lips. He clenched his muscles around Andy’s cock, wanting to make it even better for his lover.

Andy moaned and set a quick pace prodding his lovers abused prostate with each thrust because of their position. He wondered if Norman would get hard again. He noticed Jon looking on closely and drooling. Andy motioned for him to approach. Andy whispered into Norman’s ear, “Jon’s got a little problem sweetheart. Think you can give him a hand?” Andy had one hand splayed on Norman’s thigh holding his leg open and the other rubbing softly on his lower stomach.

Amazingly Norman’s cock stirred at andy’s soft caresses. He chuckled at the pun his lover made. “I think I can do that Daddy.” He sucked at Andy’s tongue as he pulled Jon’s cock from his jeans. Once it was free Norman wrapped his hand around the length. He began stroking hard and fast.

“Ungh” was the only words Jon could form as he watched the hot sight in front of him. He would gladly trade places with either man but realized that would never happen. He tried to hold out because he realized that he had cum three times and Andy hadn’t even cum once. He didn’t know how the man did it! When Andy started hitting that spot inside Norman and Norman’s gasps got faster and more breathy Jon lost it and came for the fourth time that day. There wasn’t much left to spill out over Norman’s hand as he collapsed against the other two men for a moment.

Andy was kissing Norman’s neck as he continued the brutal pace. He felt something bump his hand and smirked as Norman’s dick filled out once again. His boy had amazing stamina! After giving Jon a moment to recover he elbowed him. “Why don’t you suck Norman? I’m busy,” he teased.

Jon dropped to his knees and let them know it wasn’t the first time he’d sucked cock. He swallowed Norman down and worked his tongue along the vein on the underside.

Norman hadn't expected Jon to know what do while sucking his dick after the lack of finesse he had shown with his ass but he was pleasantly surprised. He laughed against the shell of Andy’s ear. “I think he’s done this part before Daddy.” He moaned as he sucked Andy’s earlobe. Andy fucking him was the best thing ever. Having a mouth sucking him at the same time was pretty great.

Andy was one big bundle of pleasure and nerves. He’d withheld so long that his entire body was trembling. He rested his head on Norman’s shoulder and chuckled. “How do you think he got the part of Shane sweetheart? He’s good on his knees.”

Jon grunted something that sounded a lot like ‘fucker’ and slapped Andy’s leg hard enough to leave a red mark. He reached up and started to fondle Norman’s balls , tugging at them.

“Ow! Fuck!” Andy hissed and slammed hard into Norman. When his boy sucked on his ear he shivered. “Cum with me sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy. Norman licked and kissed down Andy’s neck. He sucked on his lover’s adam’s apple. He felt Andy filling him up. He grunted them came down Jon’s throat.

Andy felt Norman clenching around him and he felt his body tingle as his orgasm ripped through him. He spurted rope after rope of cum inside his lover. The fact that he was so full from not coming meant he flooded Norman’s hole with his seed. His legs trembled and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Andy collapsed down onto the lounge, cock pulling out of Norman’s stretched full hole with a squelch. He could feel drops leaking from his lover back down onto his cock before he fell over.   
   
Jon moaned and swallowed everything Norman had to give him sucking him dry.

Norman moaned as Andy filled him at the same time Jon emptied him. His bones had dissolved. He couldn't move even though he tried. Something clicked in his brain and he chuckled low.

Andy forced an eye open to look at Norman. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, I just always wondered why Jon is the only one that Steven ever calls a cocksucker. I guess now I know!” He laughed into Andy’s neck.

Andy laughed loudly, a real belly laugh and he kissed Norman’s neck. “Well if that’s the case Steven may thank us for teaching him some finesse when it comes to touch.”

“Fuck you both,” Jon blushed as he collapsed on the other lounge.

“It’s ok brother, no one cares that you bottom,” Andy informed him.

Jon sputtered.

 Norman laughed so hard he squirmed. “‘Bottom is best’ is my motto!”

Andy smiled, “That’s because you like the feeling of my cum dripping out of your stretched hole sweetheart.”

“Damn straight Daddy!” Norman pulled Andy into a deep kiss.

“Ooh my God do you two main line viagra?” Jon groaned and buried his face in the cushion.

Andy laughed as his eyes got heavy.


End file.
